In the fabricating process of a computer peripheral device, different operating systems are possibly used to test the products. For example, a Microsoft Windows operating system is used to update the firmware of the product, and an Apple Mac operating system is used to test other items.
These two different operating systems are installed in different computers. Conventionally, a USB switch is connected between the under-test product and two computers by the testing worker. Firstly, the USB switch is connected with a first computer of the two computers. Then, the testing worker visually judges whether the testing process is ended according to the testing procedures shown on a display screen of the first computer. After the testing process is ended, the product is connected with a second computer of the two computers through the USB switch. Then, the product is tested by the second computer.
In the conventional testing system, the timing of connecting the under-test product with the second computer to perform the subsequent testing process of is manually judged according to the testing progress. Moreover, the way of manually switching the USB switch to perform the testing process needs high labor cost and reduces the testing speed.